There are many components that are attached to the front end of a motor vehicle. Objects such as headlamps, turn signals, and a grille, are all connected to the front end of a vehicle through various methods. Additionally, there are mechanical components underneath the hood of the vehicle that are also connected to the front end of the vehicle such as the radiator, wiring harnesses, and even a washer fluid or coolant overflow container. Often, these various vehicle devices are connected to a single component which is mounted onto to the vehicle frame. Conventional methods of producing this component utilize stamped steel box sections in conjunction with plastic to complete what is called a steel section or structure. This approach gives greater design flexibility, but lacks structure for high load applications, such as use with body on frame vehicles. The term “body on frame” is defined as the vehicle body and the frame of the vehicle being designed as two separate components which are assembled together during the manufacturing process. The frame of the vehicle is typically very rigid and provides for a solid structure on which various vehicle components, such various body panels, or the engine, can be mounted. Also, the frame often has higher impact requirements, as well as other more stringent design requirements. A second type of frame which is also very common and used in a vehicle is called a “unibody”. This type of frame is an integration of the body and the frame of the vehicle into a single component.
The type of structure utilized for supporting all the components that are attached to the front end of a vehicle often does not meet the desired requirements for vehicles that have a frame which is separate from the body. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved structure which allows for greater design flexibility when supporting the components that are attached to the front end of a vehicle.